


best laid plans

by princ3ssf33t



Series: Obitine Week 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff, ObiTine Week 2020, Role Swap, but not the way you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princ3ssf33t/pseuds/princ3ssf33t
Summary: “This is never going to work,” Satine said.Obi-Wan gave a small chuckle. “My dear, when has any of my plans fallen through for you?”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Series: Obitine Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799788
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	best laid plans

“This is never going to work,” Satine said. 

Obi-Wan gave a small chuckle. “My dear, when has any of my plans fallen through for you?” 

The question was rhetorical and Satine knew that he wasn’t actually looking for an answer, yet she was tempted to give him an itemized list of times where his brilliant ideas and plans ended up looking they’d come out of a trash compactor and how many times he had ended up being injured for it. 

Of course, he had once told her that as long as she walked out of it without any injury, he considered the plan to be a success, no matter how injured he was. 

Satine held her tongue instead and pulled at the hood of her borrowed Jedi cloak. It was large for her, having been pulled off Obi-Wan’s shoulders. Satine tried not to dwell upon the fact that it smelt of him, but the familiar scent of tea and spiced whiskey filled her nostrils every time she took a breath within the hood. 

“Now, try not to let your anxiety show. You’re supposed to be a Jedi. Do try and act like it,” Obi-Wan said, fiddling with the collar around his neck. 

“And I suppose I should act more like you then?” Satine answered without hesitation. 

Obi-Wan didn’t answer back right away and Satine turned her head to see that he had given up with the collar around his neck and was attempting to secure the cuffs of his jacket around his wrists. Satine was unable to prevent herself from rolling her eyes. 

“Here, let me do it,” she said, stopping all forward momentum they had by spinning around and finished securing his cuffs with practiced ease. “If I’m to behave like a Jedi during our passage here, do try and act like nobility. Struggling to secure your cuffs is hardly the mark of a high-born gentleman.” 

Obi-Wan chuckled. He observed the work Satine had been able to accomplish within seconds before he nodded and dropped his hands to his side. 

“I would have expected that someone would have done that for me, being royalty and all.” 

Satine made sure that the amusement she felt at hearing his banter was locked deep inside and undetectable. Instead she leveled a cool look to her escort and turned back to the ship they were boarding. 

“You’d be surprised to learn how much you must do for yourself as royalty, Your Grace,” she said as she walked away. 

Satine did her best to emulate the confidence she had seen Obi-Wan gain over the years of being a Jedi. She supposed it wasn’t all that much different from the confidence she’d had to obtain and display for her position as Duchess for her people and for other politicians across the galaxy. The authority of their roles were very much similar, even if one was prone to be more violent than the other. 

Perhaps that was the reason why she was having trouble keeping up the appearance. She was uncomfortable with the idea of violence being so often and readily used as it was within the Jedi Order, therefore she found it near impossible to keep up the charade. 

That, and the fact that for every step she took, she could feel Obi-Wan’s lightsaber bouncing off her hip. 

When Satine agreed to this charade as a means of reaching their destination without being detected, Satine had first thought he was being facetious. There was no way that they would be able to reach their destination by simply changing clothes and telling people that she was the Jedi and he was a politician. Their faces were recognizable across the galaxy, there was no way that they would be able to accomplish their goals with this facade. 

Yet she was still surprised when they had been able to book passage on the shuttle they were boarding, and no one around them took a second glance their way. Satine wondered if Obi-Wan was using some form of Force projection to divert the other being’s attention away from them as they walked past. It wouldn’t have surprised her if he was, but she didn’t ask. Because in this scenario, she was the Jedi, not him. 

They finished boarding the shuttle and settled into their seats. Other passengers boarded, and passed by Satine and Obi-Wan without so much as a second glance. Each time it happened, Satine felt equally relieved and annoyed about it. If they weren’t going to take so much as a second glance at them, they should have been able to walk on board without the charade. 

She, of course, didn’t say that out loud. 

It would have ruined the point of their swap. 

Once the shuttle lifted off and entered hyperspace, the other passengers started moving around the cabin freely. Satine watched as many as she could from behind the relative safety from within Obi-Wan’s robe. There were beings reading on their datapads, talking with their neighbors, children running up and down the aisles screaming as they played, and an unfortunate Ithorian attempting to sleep in the chaos that was happening around him. A small smile appeared on Satine’s face as she observed the children. 

A small tap on her shoulder, tore her attention away from the rest of the cabin. She turned to look at Obi-Wan. 

“Yes?” She asked. 

Obi-Wan’s smile was wider than she had seen it in years. She was certain that it was all a part of the act they were putting on to reach their destination without incident. A smaller portion of her, the part she had spent years hiding from herself, whispered that it was because she was wearing his clothing. And just as she had since their parting after their year on the run together, she ignored it. 

“You should let your hood down,” he whispered. 

“And why should I do that?” She whispered back. An impulse to reach up and grab the sides of her hood passed over her and she crushed it quickly. 

The smile on Obi-Wan’s face twisted into a smirk. Nothing malicious. But it definitely conveyed that he knew something that she didn’t, and she always disliked that particular smirk. On anyone. 

“Someone’s got their eye on you,” Obi-Wan whispered, gesturing slightly to someone behind her. “It might be possible that you have an admirer.” 

Satine’s brows came together and her lips pressed together tightly. Surely this wasn’t the time to be playing games like this? But as she continued to watch the Jedi in front of her, nothing about him changed. That happy smirk remained on his face, and he actually leaned against a fist, as if her confusion and discomfort was a source of great amusement to him. 

She wondered how much of it was a part of the act he was putting on. The answer was probably less than she would have liked. Still, she did as he asked. As soon as she dropped the hood down and slowly turned around to see who was behind her that she just had to remove her hood for, any hesitation dropped. 

Looking at her with wide eyes was a young human boy, violet eyes wide open as he looked at her. He couldn’t have been more than three or four standard years old. The unpleasant feeling that had settled in her gut fled. Satine smiled brightly at him and waved. The little boy blushed and ducked down underneath his mother’s arm. Satine let out a small giggle. 

He reminded her of Korkie when he was that age. He’d behaved in a similar way when she had first introduced him to her people as her heir. She’d been a little annoyed at the time, but looking back on it, and even when it happened, she thought it was adorable. Korkie hated it when she told that story when they ate dinner together. 

The little boy poked his head up over his mother’s arm, before he lifted his little hand and waved. His behavior caught the attention of his mother who nodded politely to Satine from across the aisle before she returned to her conversation with her partner. 

Satine gave the little boy another wave before she turned back to look at Obi-Wan. 

There was a look on his face that Satine had never seen before. It was only visible for a few brief seconds, before his face was restructured back to the cocky Jedi Master that was most familiar to everyone. It was a wistful expression. Satine filed it away to think about later. 

“It looks like you have some competition, my dear,” she said lightly. 

Obi-Wan’s eyes grew round for a moment before he let out a sad chuckle. He shook his head as he looked toward his feet. His arms crossed in front of his chest. 

“Well, I’m afraid I’ll never be able to compete with that,” he said. 

The smile that was on Satine’s face faded, and the rest of the shuttle ride was made in silence. 


End file.
